


Look Underneath

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: look underneath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Underneath

Draco swatted at a pile of papers again, pushing them all across his desk. Where the bloody hell was it? With a frustrated sigh, he flopped into the chair, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. He'd had it here on his desk just last night, and he was the only one who came in here regularly... not even the cleaning elf was allowed in here to tidy up. There was just too much stuff organized in a specific manner that he didn't want disturbed.

Hearing a light tap at the door, he glanced up. Hermione came in, a tray of tea and various snacks on it. She looked wonderful in a burnt orange sweater, her hair pulled back from her eyes, little wisps teasing away from it. The cookies had loud obnoxious pumpkins on them, a bright orange with black, gooey frosting as the eyes and mouths, all who seemed to grin at him. How dare they mock him, in his own study. Swiping one from the tray as Hermione set it down, Draco eyed her obviously, leering. "You really do love Halloween, don't you?"

Biting into the pumpkin with obvious relish, Draco watched her as she sat and shrugged. "It's always been my mom's favorite holiday," she replied lightly. Leaning back in the chair, she raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, Draco. Don't look at me like that. I just showered."

Draco raised an eyebrow in return and brushed cookie crumbs from his front. "Well then, I suggest you start dressing less attractively. Say, in a paper bag, for example."

Hermione's laughter lit up the room. "Would that stop you?" Her cheeks were mantled a bit with red as she smiled at him.

"No," he replied shamelessly, swiping another cookie and a cup of tea.

"Didn't think so," she murmured, wrapping her hands around her tea cup.

Draco glanced over his desk again. It seemed he'd have to put off his search until after Hermione left- as it was, he couldn't let her see what he was looking for. "Oh, by the way, what you were wanting to ask me, well, the answer's yes."

Draco's eyes widened. "But- how did you know?" His heart was suddenly pounding as he sat up straighter in the chair.

Hermione frowned a little, "Uhm, Mrs. Jenkins mentioned you wanted to know if I'd gotten the Halloween decorations down from the attic. I had." She leaned in. "Are you okay, dear?"

He leaned back in relief. So, she didn't know. "Oh, yeah, fine. And that's good."

Still giving him a look over, as if he was in fact not okay, Hermione stood. "I'll be back later. I'm going to go set up some more." She smiled, "Behave."

Draco snorted. As if he ever behaved. He stuck his tongue out at her as she closed the door gently behind her. He immediately started searching under papers and books for the little box he knew he'd placed there.

Little did he know, Hermione stood on the other side of the door, tossing and catching a small black box in her hand. Smirking to herself, in a rather Slytherin-esque manner, she hummed quietly. Oh, she'd tell Draco that her answer was yes eventually. But he could sweat over it for a while. Tucking the ring box into her pants pocket, she headed off to see if Mrs. Jenkins needed help setting up the decorations.


End file.
